Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a method for driving the same.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display that attracts attention as the next-generation display is provided with self-luminous elements that emit light, and has the advantages of a rapid response speed, high light emitting efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angle. The organic light emitting display has organic light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “OLEDs”) that are self-luminous elements.
The organic light emitting display displays an image using the organic light emitting diodes that generate light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has the advantages of a rapid response speed and low power consumption. In a general organic light emitting display, current, which corresponds to a data signal that is provided from a data driving unit, is supplied to the organic light emitting diodes using transistors that are formed for respective pixels, and thus, the organic light emitting diodes emit light.
In the related art, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost and the number of data driving units that are arranged in a bezel region, a configuration, in which demultiplexers are added to be connected to output lines of the data driving units, has been proposed. The demultiplexers supply a plurality of data signals that are provided to the output lines to a plurality of data lines in a time division manner. That is, during a scan signal supply period, demultiplexer control signals are output to make the data signals output to the connected data lines. Further, in order to secure the output time of the above-described demultiplexer control signals, a driving method, which defines a plurality of pixel row groups and simultaneously perform initialization of the pixels included in the pixel row groups and threshold voltage compensation, has been proposed. That is, initialization and threshold voltage compensation are simultaneously performed with respect to the plurality of pixels included in the pixel row groups, and then data signals are applied to the pixels in accordance with scan signals and demultiplexer control signals that are sequentially applied thereto to make the pixels emit light simultaneously. Such driving is sequentially performed for the pixel row groups.
However, according to the above-described driving method, luminance deviation may occur between the first pixel row line and the last pixel row line of the pixel row group as a result of a slew rate of the data signal. That is, the luminance deviation between the last pixel row line of one pixel row group and the first pixel row line of another neighboring pixel row group may be visually recognized by a user to cause a reduction in display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.